Samurai Forever
Samurai Forever is the twentieth and final episode of Power Rangers Super Samurai, the second season of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis In a climactic battle, the Samurai Rangers face off against Master Xandred for the last time. Plot As the Samurai Rangers battle thousands of Moogers, Xandred decides to break the Samurai Rangers' fighting spirit. While Antonio and the other rangers hold off the Nighlok forces, Jayden attempts to use the Shiba Fire Disk on Xandred. But Xandred resists and becomes enraged that they refuse to show weakness to him. He then leaves the battle to attack and try to capture Lauren directly. Mentor arrives to hold off the Moogers, allowing the Rangers to recover and defeat them. Mentor gives them another Shiba Fire Disk, which Lauren risked her well being to create, along with the Double Disk which Jayden's father saved for an emergency. Jayden uses the Double Disk to summon a second Fire Smasher, active Shogun Mode and the Rangers manage to overpower Xandred as Kevin uses the Shiba Fire Disk to deliver the final blow. Xandred grows & overpowers the Rangers in the Gigazord. Under Jayden's guidance, the Gigazord charges Xandred head-on, as he breaks off the zord combinations until only the Samurai Megazord remains. The Samurai Rangers demorph & use all their symbol power in one final attack, successfully destroying Xandred for good. With Xandred's demise, the Sanzu River withdraws from the mortal realm as Octroo goes down with Xandred's Junk. Later, Bulk & Spike say goodbye as Skull arrives in a limousine to pick up his son. Then Skull tells Bulk to be sure to visit him sometime. Then Lauren leaves him & ensures that she will be back, Jayden bids farewell to his friends: Antonio heads on a fishing trip catch a lot of new fish; Emily returns home to take care of her sister; Mike goes with Emily; Mia goes to culinary school; and Kevin resumes his swimming career. Until the Nighlok resurface, Jayden will remain on watch for them while Mentor attempts to give Jayden a hobby outside of being a samurai. Cast * Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba * Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin * Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe * Hector David Jr. as Mike * Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily * Steven Skyler as Antonio Garcia * Kimberley Crossman as Lauren Shiba * Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji * Jeff Szusterman as Xandred * Jeff Szusterman as Octoroo * Paul Schrier as Bulk * Felix Ryan as Spike * Jason Narvy as Skull Trivia *This episode first aired in Latin America on 31st August 2012. *First appearance of Bulk and Skull together since Forever Red. *Much like the finale of Shinkenger, the Samurai Rangers do an out of suit roll call. Then right as they battle, they morph to take on Xandred one last time. *This is also the first and only appearance of Shogun Mode outside of the Megazord cockpits. *It is shown that Skull is possibly rich. as we see him in a limo picking up Spike. *This episode was first viewable in the US, via Netflix, almost a week prior and days prior via the DVD and Blu-ray boxsets, before it aired on TV. Goofs *When the Samurai Rangers and the Samurai Gold Ranger use the 'capture' symbol, instead of using the Samuraizers and the Samurai Morpher, the core Samurai Rangers use the Shodophones, while the Gold Ranger used the Sushi Changer. *Although they state that the symbol they use against Xandred means 'Capture', in reality the symbol that the Rangers (apart from Jayden) jointly create is actually kanji for 'Bind'. See More *The Samurai Squadron is Eternal - the corresponding Act in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Category:Episode Category:Super Samurai Category:Season Finales